


Flying High

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confined Space, F/M, Mile High Club, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017. Square filled: public sex. Dean's afraid of flying, but the staff at Kansas Air are very good at helping him relax.





	Flying High

The second he sat down, he was white knuckling. It was an almost empty flight, bound straight for San Francisco from Kansas City, and it had been the cheapest one available. The Impala blowing a gasket had not been expected, and this was the only option he’d had to get there quickly.

Dean closed his eyes as the pilot came on over the loudspeaker, rambling on about temperatures at their destination, the length of the flight and when the inflight meal would be served. He schooled his breathing, focusing on the in and out exercise, trying to calm down. God, he hated flying.

When the plane rumbled to life, the engines made an unbearably loud noise that settled in the pit of his stomach, jostling the remains of his last meal until he wanted to throw up. But he kept his cool, stretching his legs out, and refusing to let go of the armrests.

The plane reached altitude and the little noise sounded that indicated passengers could remove their seat belts. Dean didn’t, preferring to keep his on, and he allowed himself to relax, although his heart kept pounding. There was no entertainment on this flight, being a budget airline, but there was alcohol and there wasn’t any way he was passing up the opportunity to drink his fear away.

“Excuse me,” he held up a hand as the flight attendant walked past, catching her attention and she turned, bestowing a wide smile on him. It didn’t seem faked, like she genuinely wanted to help, and Dean found that assisted his nerves. “Could I possibly get a whiskey? On the rocks? And some peanuts?”

“Of course,” she replied, nodding her head, her eyes sparkling. She was quite attractive, and Dean couldn’t help his eyes gluing themselves to her skirt covered rear as she walked away on the heels they always wore. He suspected that without them, she was just the right height to tuck under his chin, and his mind conjured up a thought of getting his hands up under the pleated blue skirt.

When she returned, he gave her his most charming smoulder, and was rewarded with a blush of red in her cheeks.

“Anything else I can get you?” she asked, and he glanced to her name tag, keeping the smile on his face.

“If you got anything that’ll calm me down better than whiskey, Y/N, I’ll take it.”

“Nervous flyer, huh?” Y/N replied, leaning against the empty seat in front of him. Dean nodded, raised his eyebrows, tilted his head in acknowledgement and drained the whiskey in one go. “I saw you looked a little uncomfortable during takeoff.”

“Watchin’ me?” Dean grinned, wondering if he could get her number when they landed in SF. Of course, he wasn’t counting on her being more forward than even he was.

She leaned in close, close enough that he could smell her flowery perfume, and feel the tickle of her breath on his cheek. “If you would like to use the restroom, sir, I’m sure there’s something in there that might take the edge off.”

Dean reeled back, not expecting the reply, and he found that words caught in his throat. Y/N smirked, standing straight, moving towards the section of the plane where the bathrooms were. She glanced back, winked at him, and then pulled the curtain. A split second later, the engaged sign came on for the bathroom.

He looked around, unsure if he was getting the right end of the stick. No one else seemed to be taking much notice - there were only around ten other people on the large plane. At least six of them were asleep, others engrossed in magazines or books.

With a shrug, Dean unbuckled the seat belt, holding onto the headrests of the seats as he hauled himself upwards and made his way cautiously to the bathroom, slipping past the curtain. Bringing his hand up, his curled fingers made a fist and he rapped on the door lightly with his knuckles, inhaling deeply.

The door clicked and opened, and a hand dashed out, fisting in his shirt to drag him into the small space. Y/N locked the door again, and looked up at him, sinking down onto the toilet seat. “I was starting to think I didn’t drop a big enough hint,” she purred, running her hands down his chest.

“I was starting to think maybe the plane had crashed and I was in heaven,” he retorted, smirking at her, as her fingers tugged at the bottom of his shirt, freeing it from the tight belt of his pants. “I knew flight attendants went above and beyond, but I wasn’t expecting this,” Dean admitted, feeling his cock swell.

“Oh honey, I’ll take your mind right off the fact that we’re thousands of miles up.” That sentence immediately brought his anxiety to the front of his mind again, until her finger pulled his boxers down and released his half hard shaft. Her mouth obliterated his worries when she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, and it took seconds for him to stand to full attention. “Hmmm, you really should have been charged for excessive baggage,” Y/N commented, looking up at him with wide eyes, and he groaned in response as her lips sank down over him.

Dean forgot that he was on a plane within seconds, focusing on nothing but the feel of his dick between her soft, plump lips, the stroke of her tongue across the throbbing vein on the underside of his length. Her slim fingers were wrapped around the base of him, her pinky finger just lightly brushing his balls as she eagerly sucked down every inch she could fit in her mouth. When his cockhead bumped the back of her throat, her body responded and clenched, providing the sweetest kiss of tightness. Y/N pulled back, gasping for air, keeping her fingers locked tight around him. The slick of her saliva provided extra stimulation as she repeatedly stroked his cock, and Dean could suddenly think of nothing else but being inside her.

“Up,” he ordered, and she obeyed, tugging her skirt down fruitlessly - he’d have it around her waist soon enough. Twisting in the small space proved difficult, and her arm knocked the door release, leaving it unlocked to the outside. She reached to lock it again, but Dean stopped her, grinning wickedly. “Leave it.”

One eyebrow arched at his request, and she hesitated. “Someone might -”

“Maybe,” Dean purred. “Maybe they’ll open the door and see you bouncing on my cock. Maybe they’ll open it just in time to see you come.”

“Anyone could hear us,” Y/N replied, her fingers trailing a line down the front of his shirt. “We’ll have to be quick.” There was the faintest smirk on her face, and Dean groaned, leaning in to seize her sinful lips with his own. Her answering mewl was accompanied by her fingers pushing his pants further down, before Dean sank down onto the toilet seat, reluctantly parting from her mouth.

Y/N hitched her skirt up, Dean’s hands assisting until the fabric was bunched messily around her waist, and he gave her a sly smile as he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Were you prepared for this?”

She shrugged, looking as nonchalant as possible. “I may have seen you at the gate. Checked for a wedding ring, you seemed like fair game.”

It was Dean’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You do this often?” She shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulders, pressing in close. “So I’m the lucky guy.”

“Looks like it. Couldn’t help myself. Have you seen you?” Dean smiled, opening his mouth to give her some smartass answer, but then she was in his lap, grinding her soft, wet pussy lips against his cock, and cognitive thought became a thing of the past. He exhaled and leaned back, feeling his head bump against the wall, but his eyes were glued to the sight of his thick cock emerging from between her thighs, glistening with her arousal.

“Fuck, if I could get this every time I fly, I wouldn’t be so bothered about it,” he groaned, and Y/N giggled, before lifting herself ever so slightly - enough to allow the tip of his cock to press into her entrance. She hissed at the size of him, the way he stretched her open, and Dean damn near forgot to breathe as she sank down onto him until her ass was flush with his thighs. At some point, he may have taken the Lord’s name in vain, but he was too surrounded by hot, wet flesh to care.

She started to bounce, using the added height of her heels to aide her movements, and Dean didn’t move for a few moments, just watching her fuck him. But it wasn’t his style to let the woman do all the work. He slipped his hands over her full thighs, marvelling at the softness of her skin, before moving them further around to cup her ass.

“You feel amazing,” he muttered, leaning his face into her chest, restricting her movements the slightest amount. It had been a long time since he’d had to open anything with his teeth that wasn’t a beer, but apparently it was like riding a bike. The buttons unhooked easily from their counterparts, and Dean made quick work of tugging the cup of Y/N’s bra down, seizing one already pert nipple in his mouth.

Y/N whined loudly, grinding down to him to the point that he thought he might come there and then, but he wasn’t anywhere near done with her. Using his legs, he stood, lifting her into his arms, adjusting their position so she was perched on the bathroom sink, her ass cushioned by his fingers.

From there, he could fuck her hard, hard enough to make the mirror at her back rattle. At that moment, the plane jostled with turbulence, but Dean was beyond caring. If the fucking thing crashed and killed him, he’d know he died happy buried in Y/N’s perfect little pussy.

She was almost wailing now, and he was certain someone would hear. God, if anyone opened the door, he wouldn’t even be ashamed; his pants were around his ankles, his belt jingling with every thrust, but this woman was coming undone around him, and he wanted more. Pulling his hands free from under her ass, he tore her blouse open further, freeing her breasts.

“D-Dean -”

“Sssh,” he growled. “Ruinin’ the illusion, sweetheart.”

“Can’t help it,” Y/N replied, leaning her head into his shoulder. “Gonna come, need… need…” Her words dissipated into a high pitched cry, her cunt spasming around him, and Dean grunted deeply, smothering his sounds with her breasts. Control was out of his hands as she kept squirming and flexing around him, and finally, his cock twitched, thick ropes of come spurting into her warmth. His spendings oozed out around him as he kept thrusting, unwilling to give up the sensation. Y/N was collapsed against him, making tiny pleasure-filled noises that had him smiling through the last vestiges of his climax.

“I thought you wanted me to distract you?” Y/N whispered, pressing lazy kisses against Dean’s throat, and he smiled, nuzzling into her.

“You know, you could have just come and sat next to me.”

“What’s the point of pretending to be an flight attendant if I can’t play the role?” she replied, pulling back to return his smile, and he groaned, dragging himself away. “But we still have a job to do.” Dean sighed, tucking himself back into his jeans as Y/N shimmied down from the edge of the sink, returning her skirt to how it was supposed to be. “Demon is in the back row. He’s got exactly what we’re after.”

Dean reached up, tucking her dishevelled hair behind her ear. “You know, we should really do things like this more often.”

Y/N giggled. “I knew you’d like the mile high club. For someone who doesn’t like flying, you certainly got into it.”

His shoulders lifted into a shrug as he gave her a filthy leer, leaning in to steal a kiss from her swollen lips. “I guess I can deal with the plane as long as I’ve got you.”


End file.
